habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SunSparc/Proof Read All The Pages
Project Started: 2019 October 04 My checklist for proofreading all the (English) pages on the wiki. A daunting task? Sure. But one a day or less, consistently, should only take 2-3 years. :D Legend: * this page has been read already * still need to read this page Total Page Count: 746 ---- * 2014 HabitRPG Birthday Bash redirects to Habitica Birthday Bash * API (disambiguation page) * API Options * A Gentler Purpler Habitica * A Stern Talking-To * A Tangled Yarn * Absurd Party Hat redirects to Winter Wonderland * Accessibility * Achievement redirects to Achievements * Achievements * Acronyms * Adapting HabitRPG for ADHD redirects to Adapting Habitica for ADHD * Adapting HabitRPG for Anxiety and Depression redirects to Adapting Habitica for Anxiety and Depression * Adapting HabitRPG for Passive-Aggressive Behavior redirects to Adapting Habitica for Passive-Aggressive Behavior * Adapting Habitica for ADHD * Adapting Habitica for Anxiety and Depression * Adapting Habitica for Autism * Adapting Habitica for Passive-Aggressive Behavior * Advanced Options redirects to Advanced Settings for Tasks * Advanced Settings for Tasks * Advanced Tips for Challenge Creators * Alarm Clock : Friend or Foe? redirects to Use That Snooze * All-In-One HabitRPG redirects to Habitica Planner * Alpha Habitedex * Android Pomodoro Integration * Android app redirects to Mobile App for Android: Habitica * Anki Extension * Antidotes: Overcoming Obstacles redirects to Obstacles * App and Extension Integrations redirects to Extensions, Add-Ons, and Customizations * Application Programming Interface * April Fool's Day 2014 redirects to April Fools' Day 2014 * April Fool's Day 2019 redirects to April Fools' Day 2019 * April Fools redirects to April Fools' Day * April Fools' Day (disambiguation page) * April Fools' Day 2014 * April Fools' Day 2015 * April Fools' Day 2016 redirects to The Be-Wilder * April Fools' Day 2017 * April Fools' Day 2018 * April Fools' Day 2019 * Armor redirects to Equipment * Art Credits * Assembling the a'Voidant redirects to Assembling the aVoidant * Assembling the aVoidant * Athelinde's Dark Habitica Style * Attribute point redirects to Character Attributes * Attribute points redirects to Character Attributes * Audio * Auto-allocation redirects to Automatic Allocation * Automatic Allocation * Avatar * Avatar Customizations * Backers redirects to Kickstarter * Backgrounds ♠ Bookmark: Available Purchasable Backgrounds * Backstab redirects to Rogue#Skills * Bailey the Town Crier redirects to Characters in Habitica * Ban redirects to Community Guidelines * Batch create sub-tasks * Be-Wilder redirects to The Be-Wilder * Beeminder * Behavioral Science Behind HabitRPG * Behavioral Science Behind Habitica * Beyond the Classic Editor:Advanced Wiki Editing * Blessing * Bookmarklets * Books that can help * Boss * Boss Button CSS Extension * Boss Button Extension * Bosses * BountySource * Bountysource * Brazen Beetle Battle * Brutal Smash redirects to Warrior * Buff * Bulk Feed Pets Tool * Burnout * Burnout and the Exhaust Spirits * Burst of Flames redirects to Mage * Bye, Bye, Butterfry * CON * Cake * Candy * Cards * Category Index * Challenge redirects to Challenges * Challenge Creation and Completion * Challenge Data Tool * Challenge Data Wrangler * Challenges * Challenging Quests for Experienced Habiticans * Challenging Quests for Experienced Habiticians * Character Attributes * Characters in Habitia * Characters in Habitica * Chat * Chat Extension * Cheating * Checklist * Checklists * Children Using Habitica * Chilling Frost * Chocolate * Chrome Chat Extension * Chrome Extension * Chron * City in the Sands * Class * Class System * Class system * Classes * Click Through Task Notifications Style * Collection Quests * Community * Community Guidelines * Community Site * Condense Habitica chat * Constitution * Contributing to HabitRPG * Contributing to Habitica * Contributor Rewards * Contributor Titles * Convincing the Unicorn Queen * Corporate Plans * Cosplay * Costume Carnival * Costume Carnival Challenges * Costumes * Coupon * Crafts and Artwork * Creating & Editing Whats New Pages * Creating a Unique Experience * Creatures of the Crevasse * Crit * Critical Hammer of Bug-Crushing * Critical Hit * Critical Warhammer of Bug-Crushing * Critical hit * Critical hits * Cron * Cron Helper * Culture * Custom Day Start * Custom styles/themes * Dailies * Daily * Daily Check-In Incentives * Damage * Damage to Player * Danger in the Depths: Sea Serpent Strike! * Dark Energy Theme * Dark Energy for HabitRPG * Data Display Tool * Data Display Tool White on Black * Data Export * Dead Fish * Death * Death Mechanics * Death and dying * DeepDark Habitica * Defensive Stance * Derby Day * DialogOS * Diatica * Difficulty * Dish Disaster * Do Your Hardest Task(s) First redirects to Do Your Hardest Task First * Do Your Hardest Task First * Drop * Drops * Earthen Enemies * Earthquake * Easy Starter Quests for Beginners * Egg Hunt * Eggs * Elixir * Emacs Extension for Habitica * Emoji * Enchanted Armoire * Endgame Playstyle * Enterprise Edition * Enterprise Editions * Equipment * Equipment Table * Equipment from Past Events * Escape the Cave Creature * Establishing Your Goals * Establishing Your Tasks * Ethereal Surge * Event Item Sequences * Exp * Experience * Experience Level Chart * Experience Points * Experience Points (XP) * Extensions * Extensions, Add-Ons, and Customizations * FAQ * Fall Festival * Feature Tracker * Features Across Clients * Final Data VII * Final Habitica VII * Find a Party * Find the Cub * Find the Lair of the Wyrm * Find the Mysterious Shards * Finding the Flourishing Fairies * Firefox Extension * Fish * FitBit and Habitica * Fix Character Values * Food * Food Preferences * Fortify Potion * Forum * Free Yourself of the Dragon's Influence * GP * GTD HabitRPG * GTD with Habitica * Gamification * Gamifying Your Lists * Gear * Gems * Getting Started * Ghost Stag * GitHabit - GitHub Webhooks * GitHub * GitHub Integration * GitHub Labels * GitHub Score Task Integration * Github RPG * Glossary * Goal Value * Gold * Gold Coins * Gold Knight * Gold Points * Gold Points (GP) * Gold points (GP) * Google Apps Script * Google Calendar Integration Linux Script * Grand Gala * Grand Gala (Winter 2014 Event) * Grand Galas * Group Plans * Groups * Guidance For Linguistic Scribes * Guidance for Artisans * Guidance for Bards * Guidance for Blacksmiths * Guidance for Comrades * Guidance for Contributors * Guidance for Linguistic Scribes * Guidance for Linguists * Guidance for Pixelists * Guidance for Scribes * Guidance for Socialites * Guidance for Storytellers * Guide the Turtle * GuildBot * Guild Creation and Maintenance Tips * Guild and Challenge Categories * Guilds * Guilds Guide * HP * Habash * Habit * HabitCalendar * HabitRPG-CLI (Windows) * HabitRPG-CLI - Windows * HabitRPGApplet * HabitRPGApplet 1.0 * HabitRPG .NET Simple Client * HabitRPG Alternate Sites * HabitRPG Alternative Sites * HabitRPG Android client * HabitRPG Birthday Bash * HabitRPG Blog * HabitRPG CLI Client(using PHP) * HabitRPG CLI Client - PHP * HabitRPG Calendar * HabitRPG Interactive * HabitRPG Java Client * HabitRPG Metro * HabitRPG Mobile * HabitRPG Outage Instructions * HabitRPG Pixel Art * HabitRPG Promotional Video * HabitRPG Quests Trello * HabitRPG SitePass * HabitRPG Trivia Questions * HabitRPG Unofficial User Data Display * HabitRPG User Data Display * HabitRPG Wiki * Habit History Connector * HabitiFit * Habitica * Habitica-Todo * Habitica All-Yellow Tasks * Habitica Alternative Sites * Habitica Birthday Bash * Habitica Blog * Habitica Compact "My Guilds" List * Habitica Compact Light Header * Habitica Condense Chats * Habitica Dark Theme * Habitica Darker style * Habitica Dismounted Style * Habitica Highly Customizable Navbar * Habitica History * Habitica History 2013-2014 * Habitica History 2015-2016 * Habitica Launcher (Chrome Extension) * Habitica Lite + Email * Habitica Loading Page Tips * Habitica Magic Wand * Habitica Naming Day * Habitica Pixel Art Trello Board * Habitica Planner * Habitica Pomodoro SiteKeeper * Habitica Quests Trello Board * Habitica Redesign: Known Bugs * Habitica Redesign FAQ * Habitica Redesign Fact Sheet * Habitica SitePass * Habitica Tags: Level Up * Habitica To-Do Action for IFTTT * Habitica To-Do action for IFTTT * Habitica ToDo Chrome Extension * Habitica Wiki * Habitica Wiki in Other Languages * Habitican Curse * Habitican Shared Task Lists * Habitican Wardrobes * Habitipy command-line tool and API client * Habitrpg-java-client * Habits * Habitversary Party * Hall * Hall of Heroes * Halls of Habitica * Hatching Potions * Header * Healer * Healer Skills * Healing Light * Health * Health Points * Health Points (HP) * Health Potions * Health points (HP) * Help * Help! Harpy! * Help, I'm lost * Hide Habitica Columns * Hide Habitica Header * Hide Level Numbers * Hide Reward Items * Hide Task Options * Home Assistant Integration * Honey * Hostile Flower Takeover of Joy and Doom * Hrpg command line * INT * IOS Beta * IOS app * Icicle Drake Quake * In Which Mistiflying Experiences a Dreadful Bother * In Which a Mailman is Extremely Rude * In Which the Wind Worsens * Inbox Display & Export Tool * Index * Infestation of the NowDo Nudibranches * Infestation of the NowDo Nudibranchs * Inn * Inn, The * Intelligence * Intimidating Gaze * Inventory * Inventory Items * Item Availability * Item Inventory * Jacko of the Lantern * Jean Chalard's Noble Tunic * Join Challenge Form * Kangaroo Catastrophe * Keeping Parties Motivated * Key to the Kennels * Kickstarter * King of the Dinosaurs * Known Bugs * Large Print Habit * Legendary Equipment * Level * Level-Up * List of Quests - Types, Availability, and Rewards * Loading Page Tips * Login Problems * Looking for Group * MP * Mage * Mage Skills * Main Page * Mana * Mana Points * Mana Points (MP) * Markdown Cheat Sheet * Markdown Use Case Spotlights * Market * Masterclassers * Meat * Medium Difficulty Quests * Merchandise by Habitica * Merfy's HabitRPG: Custom Compact Edition * Merfy's HabitRPG III * Merfy's Rogue guide * Message in a Bottle * Microsoft Flow * Mighty Bunny * Milk * Minor Characters * Mobile * Mobile App for Android: Habitica * Mobile App for iOS: Habitica * Mobile Beta Test App for iOS: Habitica * Moderators * Monstrous Mandrill and the Mischief Monkeys * Mount * Mount Fade Out Extension * Mounts * Multi PM - Workflow Extension * Munin Plugins * Mustaine's Milestone Mashing Morningstar * Mysterious Mechanical Marvels * Mysterious Time Travelers * Mystery Item * Mystic Hourglass * NPC * NPCs * Nameless Helm * Naming Your Goals * Naming Your Tasks * Navigation Bar * Newly changed articles * News * Not a Mere Maid * NotificaBot * Notifications * Obstacles * Official Habitica Challenge Series * Official Habitica Challenges * Old Mobile Apps * OmniRPG * Orb of Rebirth * Org-Mode * Outage Instructions * Outsmarting the Snake Oil Salesmen: Pretense and Procrastination * PER * PHP API * PHP Character Widget * Parties * Party * Party/Guild Data Tool * Party & Guild Data Tool * Party Progress Info * Password * Pebble Watch App: Habitica Tasks * Perception * Perfect Day * Pet * Pets * Pets/doc * Phobia Protection Extension * Pi Day * Pickpocket * Pink Cotton Candy * Places in Habitica * PlanHW * Play to Win, Not Pay to Win * Player Names * Player Tier * Point * Pomodoro * Post Installation troubleshooting * Potato * Potion * Potions * Press * Private Messages * Private Messaging * Productive Game 2 - Trees * Productivity Poetry * Profile * Promo Code * Protective Aura * Push Todos with Duedates To Top Script * Push Todos with Duedates to Top Script * Quest Lines * Quest Scroll * Quest Shop * Quest lines * Quest system * Quests * Quests Shop * QuickToDo * Rage * Rage Bar * Read Between the Lines * Rebirth * Recidivate Transformed * Recidivate the Necromancer * Recividate Transformed * Remember the Milk Sync * Remove Group Damage Notifications * Rest in the Inn * Reverse To-Dos Color Theme * Rewards * Rewards and Bonuses * Ride the Night-Mare * Rogue * Rogue Skills * Rooster Rampage * Rotten Meat * Routines * Running a Challenge * SMART Goal Setting * STR * Saddle * Sample Custom Rewards * Sample Dailies * Sample Habits * Sample Lists * Sample Rewards * Sample Tags * Sample To-Dos * Script Credits * Searing Brightness * Seasonal Shop * Seek the Icicle Caverns * Self-Imposed Challenges * Setting up HabitRPG Locally redirects to Setting up Habitica Locally * Setting up HabitRPG locally redirects to Setting up Habitica Locally * Setting up Habitica Locally * Setting up Habitica Locally on Docker * Setting up Habitica Locally on Linux * Setting up Habitica Locally on MacOS * Setting up Habitica Locally on Windows * Settings * Setup Tasks * Shops * Shrink Your Habitica Tasks * Silver Coins * Simple View Hide the Gamification * Sites that can help * Skills * Slack Chat Integration * Snowball * Spells * Spider Squisher Extension * Spring Fling * Stable * Staff * Start Over Options * Statistics * Stats * Stealth * Stephen Weber's Shaft of the Dragon * Stop Badgering Me! * Stop the Overshadowing Stress * Strawberry * Streak bonus * Streaks * Strength * Submitting Bugs * Subscriber Item * Subscription * Such a Cheetah * Summer Splash * Swamp of the Clutter Frog * Sync * Sync Errors * THE MYSTERY TRAIN. Chief Puzzlers Archive * Table of Available Armor * Table of Available Weapons * Table of Hatchable Pets * Tags * Tags Always Visible * TalesFeed * Tales of Uncommon Valor * Tales of Uncommon Valour * Tarnished Gold * Task * Task Adjustor * Task Attributes * Task Difficulty * Task History Compression * Task List FAQ * Task Type Choice: Habit, Daily, or To-Do * Task Types: Habits versus Dailies versus To-Dos * Task Value * Task value * Tasker-habitrpg * Tasks * Tasks-habitica * Tavern * Tavern Titles * Teamplate:Forumheader/Wizardry * The 7 Habits of Highly Effective People * The Abominable Stressbeast of the Stoïkalm Steppes * The Archery * The Archons Role Play * The Basi-List * The Be-Wilder * The Birds of Preycrastination * The Blaze in the Taskwoods * The CRITICAL BUG * The Call of Octothulu * The Critical Bug * The Dilatory Derby * The Dinosaur Unearthed * The Dolphin of Doubt * The Dread Drag * The Dread Drag'on of Dilatory * The Dysheartener * The Feral Dust Bunnies * The Fiery Gryphon * The Fowl Frost * The Guinea Pig Gang * The HabitRPG Planner * The Habit Loop * The Hedgebeast * The Icy Arachnid * The Indulgent Armadillo * The Inn * The Insta-Gator * The Iron Knight * The Jelly Regent * The Keep * The Killer Bunny * The Kraken of Inkomplete * The Laundromancer * The Lost Masterclasser * The Magical Axolotl * The Monstrous Moon * The Moonstone Chain * The Mootant Cow * The Mystery Train * The Nefarious Ferret * The Night-Owl * The Perfect Day * The Pterror-dactyl * The Push-and-Pull Peacock * The Rat King * The Sabre Cat * The Serpent of Distraction * The Silver Solution * The SnackLess Monster * The Snail of Drudgery Sludge * The Sneaky Squirrel * The Somnolent Sloth * The Spirit of Spring * The Tangle Tree * The Thunder Ram * The Trampling Triceratops * The Veloci-Rapper * Things-bitica * Tips * To-Do * To-Do Overs * To-Dos * To-dos * Todoist Sync * Todos * Toggl * Tokens * Toolbar * Tools of the Trade * Transformation Items * Trapper Santa * Trello-Habitica * Trello Feature Trackers * Trick or Treat * Trivia Questions * Turkey Day * Tyler * Ugo Landini's Pomodoro * Ultra Compact Animated Style * Unconventional Armor * Unlockable feature * Unscroll Habitica Chat Messages * Unspool HabitRPG Chat Messages * Use That Snooze * Use That snooze * Use that snooze * Useful Places for Newbies * User * UserID * Usernames * Using Habitica Git * Using Habitica for Schoolwork * Using Your Local Install to Modify Habitica's Website and API * Usuário:Tahomaitalic * Valentine Card * Valorous Presence * Vice Awakens * Wail of the Whale * Warrior * Warrior Armor * Warrior Headgear * Warrior Shields * Warrior Skills * Warrior Weapons * Warrior Yeti * Weapon * Weapons * Webhooks * Webservice::HabitRPG - Perl API * Weekly Status Report * Werewolf Equipper * What a Hippo-Crite * What is HabitRPG? * What is Habitica? * Whats New 2013 * Whats New 2014 * Whats New 2015 * Whats New 2016 * Whats New 2017 * Whats New 2018 * Whats New 2019 * Who's Who * Why might I want to be a Wizard? * WikiFAQ bot * Winter Wonderland * Wizard * Wizard Spells * Wordpress Plugin * World Bosses * World event * World events * WunderHabit - Wunderlist Extension * XP * Zapier * �� Culinary Institute of Habitica Recipes and Hacks * �� Culinary Institute of Habitica Wiki * ��Long Term Project Category:Blog posts